It's been a while
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: I'm sorry! DX Black StarxKid is just to sexy to ignore! YAOI! REVIEW! DON'T like? DON'T read! Enjoy! (Now time to get back to "Burn the house down." XD)


**Black* StarxKid. Because this ship needs more love. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Where are you taking me?" Death the Kid asked the blue-haired assassin pulled him through the full halls of the DWMA.

"You'll see." Was the only answer he revived. Black* Star winded through the students, bringing Kid with him. He pulled him down farther into the school, soon arriving at the "prison cells."

"Black* Star, what are we doing h-?" He was silenced when his boyfriend pushed his fingers to Kid's lips.  
"Shh," he said, looking around. Making sure no one was around, he pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, shoving Kid inside. He followed, turning around and locking the door from the inside, not wanting anyone to enter.  
"Alright, you can talk now," Black* Star said, sticking the key back into his pocket.

Kid looked around, taking in the small, cramp room. It had a single bed, and a dresser. A desk with a lamp, a small window that was high off the ground, and, a door. "What am I doing here?" Kid asked, trying to ignore the asymmetrical features.

"It's been a while," Black* Star said. Kid noticed that his voice was low and... seductive? Kid spun around to see Black* Star advancing on him. Every time Black* Star took a step forwards, Kid took a step back. He soon felt his back pressed up against the cold, stone wall. Black* Star arrived to him, putting his hands on either side of the reaper. Kid could feel Black* Star's breath on his neck.

"Black* Star?" Kid asked, shaking. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming up, he should have been used to Black* Star pushing sex on him, but he felt scared. They were in a public place, not in either of their houses.

"Yes, love?" Black* Star breathed against his neck, sending goosebumps up Kid.

"Wh-what are you doing?"  
"I told you, it's been a while~" With that, Black* Star attacked Kid's neck, kissing up to his jawline, before claiming his lips with his own. He moved his knee in between Kid's legs, making the young reaper moan. He took this moment to shove his tongue into Kid's mouth, exploring the familiar cavern. He ran his hand up Kid's shirt, feeling his warm hand touch Kid's ice cold stomach.

They broke apart for air, a thin line of spit connecting their lips. In less than 8 seconds, they were lip-locked again, both fighting for control of the battle of the tongues. Black* Star won, of course, and started leading Kid to the bed. He threw him on the bed without breaking their kiss. He removed Kid's jacket, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kid got the message and reached for the end of Black* Star's shirt, tugging at if for it to be removed.

Black* Star broke the kiss and removed his own shirt, while Kid did the same. They both kicked their shoes and removed their pants, leaving both in their boxers. Kid tackled Black* Star, kissing him where ever he could. Black* Star couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's eagerness.

"So, you can't wait either?" He asked, running his hands through the black and white hair that was on his chest.

"Shut up and do me," Kid said. Black* Star didn't need to be told twice. He gently leaned Kid back on the bed, kissing him. One hand went up to Kid's neck, caressing it softly, while the other one went down to his boxers.

-After the Sexy Time-

Kid lay ontop of Black* Star, a thin layer of sweat coating both of the meisters. They were both naked, using only the, now soiled, blanket as protection against prying eyes (which, there were none). Kid was the first to get up, grabbing his boxers. He slipped them back on, then the rest of his clothes followed.

Black* Star leaned up on his elbow watching as his boyfriend dressed himself, while, he, himself, stayed in bed, using the blanket as clothing.

"Leaving so soon?" Black* Star whined watching as Kid went for the door.

"It's time for class. Did you forget, we have a test in Stein's class. We can't be late," Kid replied, leaning against the wall, waiting for Black* Star to change back into his clothes. Black* Star sighed in defeat and slowly got dressed. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and started to unlock the door. He put his hand on the doorknob, about to open it.

"Well, hurry up," Kid said, growing impatient.

"Wait, one more thing," Black* Star said, turning Kid around to face him. He quickly crashed their lips together, in a heated, passionate kiss.

Black* Star broke apart from Kid, breathing hard.

"I love you, Kiddo~"

**Sorry if it sucks. It's almost 4 am, and I have had no sleep! ^w^ I was going to write a sex scene, but decided against it. So, sorry for the loop in time. ("-After the Sexy Time-") Well, review please! :3  
**


End file.
